


Windblade and Firefly

by Lolipop3



Series: Windblade and Firefly [1]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, Family Reunion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolipop3/pseuds/Lolipop3
Summary: A whole year has passed since being controlled by the High Council. The Bee Team are now ambassadors and protectors of Earth.Soon, a femme called Firefly will join them and have adventures, reunite with her brother who went MIA and find romance where she never thought she would.Story is better than summary I promise!
Relationships: Bumblebee/Grimlock, Drift & Jetstorm & Slipstream, Firefly(OC) & Ryme(OC), Sideswipe/Ryme(OC), Windblade/Firefly(OC)
Series: Windblade and Firefly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922338
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1 - The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I don’t know if I will continue but I will think about it. I hope you enjoy!

On Cybertron

After the destruction of the ‘High Council’ who were Desepticons disguised as Autobots that tried to invade Earth, with the help of Optimus and Bumblebee’s teams, a new Temporary High Council was made until full elections could be made. But the people of Cybertron thought that the Council was already perfect with the bots; Ratchet a war medic, Jazz, Windblade and Bulkhead who were soldiers. It has been peaceful on Cybertron for a whole year but adventures are still happening..

Firefly was on the roads of Iacon moving home for work. Again. She was a small and slim vehicle mode of a Bugatti Veyron Mansory Vivere, with the colours of black and white, which she thought was a beautiful and elegant design which originated from Earth.

While she was driving it gave her time to think about what happened in the past year; being controlled by the ‘Council’ was not the best thing that could happen to someone because they were Decepticons which she should have noticed, because Firefly was a File Organiser who helped the Police Force handle overloaded files, which contained information of every Decepticon created including the ones on Earth.

Firefly was the nicest Autobot you could ever meet, even though her past was rough she didn’t give up so easily.

When she arrived at the Police Station, she transformed into bot mode and went towards the doors that opened automatically and stepped inside. The Station was busy, everyone was walking around having somewhere to go urgently and people at the consoles were typing fast. It made Firefly nervous with this many bots walking around, it brought memories of the war. But she shook her head and headed to the reception desk to say that the File Organiser has arrived. The receptionist nodded and typed, then they pointed her in the direction of the basement which contained a huge console of files.

Firefly wanted to admire the hardware but she knew that that’s not what she came here for. For the past three or four hours she typed and typed and typed until her HUD displayed that she was low on energon. 39%. ‘ _Not good, better to get energon before I faint’_ she thought, and glanced back at the console which had all the files organised which meant her work is done ‘ _I’ve done all I could do_ ’. Firefly headed upstairs to the energon dispenser in the lounge area, where a few Police bots were taking a break for five to ten minutes. There were tables and chairs, like a cafeteria. She headed to the dispenser and poured herself a cube of energon and sat down on a chair because her leg struts were aching really badly for standing for three hours...it felt good to sit down. She lifted her right arm and drank the energon slowly. The energon slid down her throat and sat pleasantly in her tanks. ‘I shouldn’t have skipped breakfast’ she scolded herself. While she was drinking the rest of her cube a police bot approached her, with a serious look on his face. When Firefly saw him, she finished her energon and looked up at him with a questioning look. The mech spoke “Are you Firefly?”

She nodded “Yes”

“The High Council has requested your presence.”

Firefly was raised her brows in surprise. “Oh, did they say why?” She asked intrigued

“Yes, they wish to see some important files of the most wanted Decepticons on Cybertron and Earth.”

Firefly opened her mouth to ask more questions but the police bot walked away to continue his work. She. Was. Shocked. And confused. But she didn’t want to disobey the Council’s orders so she gathered every piece of information she could, stepped onto the road, transformed and drove off.

She arrived at the Council building which was luckily in Iacon. She transformed and walked toward the really big and grand building. When she arrived at the large double door she was starting to get a bit nervous about meeting the Autobots that helped save Cybertron AND Earth. ‘ _Calm down Firefly, just go in and give the files that they asked for, and who knows, they might be nice’_ She reassured herself in her prossesor.

Firefly walked towards the two large doors which opened itself when she was close enough. Once she was inside she heard one of the Council members talking.

“...that’s why it’s a good idea. It’ll be perfectly safe and-”

A white autobot known as Jazz stopped mid sentence as he noticed a slim, black and white femme walking towards them, surprisingly quiet and standing on a platform for them to hear her better. All the Council members now noticed.

“I’m sorry if you were talking about something important, I can come back at a later time if-”

“No, no it’s quite alright. What’s your name and purpose of your visit?” Asked a white and older looking mech high above her in the middle, probably named Ratchet.

“I am Firefly, I have the files that you asked for.”

She held up her arm in front of herself and showed the holographic files and sent them to the Council’s system and lowered her arm.

Ratchet looked at Jazz and they both nodded in understanding. Then Ratchet spoke “Thank you. We appreciate your help.” He said kindly.

“You’re welcome,” Firefly said but her curiosity got the better of her “But why did you need me to bring the files personally to you?” She immediately felt too nosy so she spoke up again. “I’m sorry, I should not have pried.”

“Don’t apologise, because we actually brought you here for a mission.” Spoke a bulky and green autobot soldier, Bulkhead.

“Mission? What mission?” Firefly asked curiously.

“For you to travel through the Spacebridge to Crown City on Earth to help Bumblebee’s team to capture Decepticons.”

Firefly stared blankly at the Council with her light purple optics for a moment...

“Why me?”

Ratchet then explained “We know of your past as a soldier who fought for Cybertron, but when you were seriously injured you were put on a transport away from Cybertron for your safety since you were still a neutral, and we didn’t want to make the decision for you. When you came back you became a File Organiser for most of the Police bots, so your knowledge of Decepticons that are on Earth is an excellent advantage. Will you agree to take on this mission?”

There was a long pause for Firefly to think about what was happening. The word ‘soldier’ brought bad memories of the war and her injury which took a long time to repair, but it mostly reminded her of her brother who went MIA so no one knows what happened to him. Then Firefly realised she was quiet for too long and had to speak again.

“I know I was a soldier during the war, but that was a long time ago and therefore I’ve forgotten most of my training, wouldn’t it be dangerous for me?”

“Don’t worry,” the medic spoke up again reassuringly “You will not be alone, Windblade will train and help you capture the Decepticons while you’re on Earth. So, do you accept?”

Firefly thought for two whole minutes...and accepted.

“Good, Windblade will show you to the Spacebridge. Good luck.”

The autobot known as Windblade stood behind her chair on a platform that lowered to the ground floor. As Windblade walked up to her, Firefly felt a strange feeling in her tanks saying to not embarrass herself.

“Alright, let’s go” Windblade said somwhat excitedly.

5 minutes of walking through the halls later...

“Here it is,” Windblade said as we reached a door in the hallway on the left. We walked in and saw the Spacebridge. Windblade went to the controls and put in the coordinates to Crown City, she pushed a button and the portal opened.

“Ready?” Windblade asked. Firefly nodded shyly and they both walked through the swirling green portal.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 - Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firefly arrives on Earth and meets the Bee Team. Also Firefly is so adorable and sweet!

(Firefly’s POV)

In a forest near Crown City a huge green portal appeared, and both me and Windblade stepped out into the light. When I first saw Earth it was the sky that caught my attention, it was bright blue with weird white fluff in the air. Then I looked around at the forest that we were in which was mostly green.

“So, what do you think?” She asked me.

“It’s beautiful.” I said awestruck as I kept looking around at the trees, ground, sky and the little animals which made me smile and gasp in wonder. While Windblade looked at me and hummed in agreement.

I stopped my eyes from looking around to look at Windblade. “So, where is Bumblebee’s base?”

“It should be close by. I teleported us from the road so humans won’t see us.”

I chuckled at her smartness “I’m impressed, even I didn’t think of that.” I complimented.

Windblade blushed at that, which was really cute.

“Thanks”

1 hour of walking later...

I was starting to get nervous like I always did when meeting new bots. My spark rate was rising, and just by one look you could see the worry in my optics, is what everyone always said to me. Windblade saw this and put a comforting servo on my left shoulder, which caused a shiver to go up my spine.

“Don’t worry Bumblebee’s team is awesome and everyone will surely like you, just like I do.”

That took me by surprise. “Really?” She nodded “Thanks” I said with a smile.

Windblade smiled and nodded, and took her servo off my shoulder. It felt cold without her servo on my shoulder but I quickly brushed it off as we arrived at the scrapyard (or vintage salvage depot) entrance which was a huge thick metal gate.

The gate started to slide open sideways a few minutes later, revealing a yellow mech known as Bumblebee the leader of his team. Then there was another mech known as Sideswipe who had a sleek red design, Windblade told he can be a bit...much. Next was Cadet Strongarm who was a bit of a stickler for the rules. A Dinobot named Grimlock who was a Decepticon, now an autobot with an innocent spark stood in bot and smiled excitedly at us. Then Drift and his minicons, Jetstorm and Slipstream. Next to them was a small orange minicon called Fixit who worked at the console, next to him was Denny Clay, Russell’s dad. Russell looked like he was 13 or 14 human years.

“Welcome to Earth Firefly” Bumblebee welcomes me.

“Thank you” I replied shyly.

Sideswipe and Strongarm stepped up in front of Windblade, clearly happy to see their friend again.

“It’s good to see you again Windblade” said Strongarm.

“You know you didn’t have to leave us for that long Windy” Sideswipe accused with crossed arms and a teasing smile on his face.

“Windy?” I asked Windblade with a questioning look. Damn my curiosity!

“Oh, it’s just a nickname” She replied.

“Hey you gave one so it’s polite to give one in return.” Sideswipe protested.

And then realisation hit me “Oh, so your Slick” I pointed at him with a wondberous smile.

Bumblebee looked suprised. “How did you know?”

“Windy told me about him once and called him Slick but I didn’t know his real name, I just guessed.” I shrugged.

Everyone began to laugh as I looked at all of them and thought to myself what an adventure this will be...

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 - Bee’s Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixit and Denny start making Firefly’s weapon. A strange signal comes from an abandoned warehouse, Bumblebee and Windblade go check it out.

(Firefly’s POV)

It has been a few days since Windblade and I arrived in Bumblebee’s base. I was sitting near the Alchemor with Fixit talking about how he can improve the defence system very easily and not waste energon. Everyone was busy at this time of day. Drif’s mini cons were training near the Alchemor so I could study their moves. Bumblebee was on patrol nothing exciting there. Strongarm was reading her rule book which is actually not that bad, if you have a passion for being an officer of the law. Sideswipe was probably planning a prank or waxing himself which reminded me of my younger brother before he went MIA. Grimlock was talking to Windblade about something, and for some reason I couldn’t look away from her, with my head tilted a little to the side, my eyes roaming her beautiful body, from her face, to her lips, to her chest, to her waist and to her gorgeous wings, it made my spark rate rise really fast. I think she started to feel like someone was watching her so she moved her sideways to the left and saw my eyes looking all over her body. Then I shot my head up and as our optics met the world around me started to slow down and I think my spark stopped beating for a moment. I started to feel my cheeks burning blue out of embarrassment and shyness, so I looked away to avoid her gaze on me. Thank Primus that Fixit wasn’t paying attention and asked me a question to distract me from embarrassing myself more.

“So, how are you enjoying Earth so tar..par..far?” Fixit asked me.

His glitches were a bit annoying but I don’t blame him. I looked at him and down at the ground, then back at him again with a sweet smile.

”I think it beautiful. There’s so many new places to explore and-“

I was interrupted by a loud, blaring alarm. I had to put my servos on my audio receptors.

“What is that noise!?” I shouted as nicely as I could. Everyone ran towards us with determined looks on their faces, that made me a little nervous. And Fixit answered my question.

“That was the proximity alarm, it goes off whenever there’s a Decepticon near.”

“Oh” I sighed in relief.

“Where is the Decepticon Fixit?” Bee said with a serious tone, that made respect him more for some reason.

It’s hard to say, all I’m picking is a Cybertronian life signature, I don’t know if they’re Autobots or Decepticons.” Fixit informed us.

Grimlock smirked and pounded his fist into his palm while he excitedly said “I f they’re Decepticons I will take em’ down.”

Bumblebee just turned around and pointed at Windblade which made me a bit scared.

“Windblade, you and I will check if this Cybertronian is a threat or not, everyone else wait here until we come back.” Everybody started to disperse and go back to their hobbies or whatever they were doing beforehand. Bumblebee was about to transform but frowned when he saw Grimlock’s expression on his face, I guess he felt bad but I know there was something deeper going on, and my theory proved right when Bee put a servo on his shoulder. “Sorry Grim, but those signatures,” he looked at the holographic map then back at Grimlock “ they are near a campsite and your disguise won’t exactly fit in a forest.”

Grimlock looked at the ground sadly, then he lifted his head and nodded to show he understood. “If they are Cons make sure you punch them super hard for me!” He smiled

“Sure” He chuckled.

(This conversation happened while Bee and Grim were having their talk)

Windblade was waiting for Bumblebee to finish his talk with Grimlock while looking at the sky. I sneakily and gently placed my servo on her shoulder which snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at me and smiled. “Be careful, I still need my teacher.” I said worriedly.

Windblade smile faded but smiled again, but this time understandingly and nodded.

Bumblebee finished his talk with Grim and walked toward us. I removed my servo from Windblade’s shoulder. “Ready?” Bee asked. She nodded “Then let’s rev up and roll out.”

And with that they transformed and sped of in car and plane mode out of the scrapyard.

Sideswipe and Strongarm both looked at each other and walked towards me. Sideswipe was the first to speak. “So..Windy told us that you’re here to help us catch the Decepticons, right?” He raised an optic ridge.

“Uh.. I guess so,” I try to say innocently as possible “If you need my help,” I placed my servo over my chest “I would be hounored to assist.”

“We would appreciate it.” Strongarm said.

There was a slight pause. Then Sideswipe broke the silence. “Windy also told us you were a soldier in the war.”

I looked down at the ground slightly before looking back up with a smile and nodding. “Yes. But I wasn’t in the war for a long time since I got severely injured and put in stasis. And because I was still a neutral and no one wanted to make the decision for me to become an Autobot, which I would’ve gladly accepted, I got sent off world with the last evacuation group for my safety, and because I was still in stasis.” I said the last part with clenched fists and surprisingly an even face.

“You up were a neutral?” Strongarm asked softly. I nodded. There was just awkward silence, until I got curious (again).

“Did you both just want to know about my past, or war stories, or..” I trailed off.

There was a brief pause before Sideswipe spoke up “Windblade told us that you’re gonna help us but but you needed training, so she told us to teach you while she’s away on a mission.”

I smiled sweetly at both of them. “Thank you, I could use as much help as I can get.”

“Ok, first off you pick a weapon. What’s your weapon of choice, or which weapon are you mostly skilled with?” Strongarm asked me.

“A bow and arrow” I replied without hesitation.

“Wow, old school huh?” Sideswipe quipped.

“We need to ask Fixit to make you one.” Strongarm stated.

“Is he capable of making that sort of weapon?” I was doubtful that Fixit could make it.

“Let’s find out”

We walked toward the Alchemor and asked Fixit if he could make another Decepticon Hunter. Luckily, Denny recently got a shipment of Platinum and other materials to make one. So yes.

———————————————————————————

While Fixit and Denny were making my Decepticon Hunter, Sideswipe decided to tease me.

“I know how you were checking Windblade out.” He teased me.

I blushed a little looking away from him, stuttering “I w-was not” I said softly.

He crossed his arms and had a smirk that said ‘you-can’t-hide-anything-from-me.’

After a moment I finally spoke, because I couldn’t take the silence “..Maybe”

Sideswipe only laughed “You make it so obvious,” he stopped laughing then he asked “can you tell me what your brother was like?”

I could only look away from Sideswipe for a moment then look back. “Well...he was...umm...like you.” I said with a smile.

“Handsome?” He smirked.

I chuckled at that “That’s what the Autobots thought of him at least. You two would’ve been good friends. But he was kind as well.” A sad smile crossed over my face at the thought of the two of them together.

———————————————————————————

Meanwhile with Bee and Windy...

No One’s POV

One they arrived at the coordinates they transformed and drew their weapons out. Bee then commed Fixit.

::Fixit, we’re at the coordinates, any sign of the signal?::

::Yes Lieutenant, they’re inside the abandoned warehouse, and I concluded that it’s only one signal.::

::Don’t worry we can handle that:: Windblade reassured. ::How’s the weapon for Firefly getting along?::

::Almost finished, we just need to adjust a few wires and it should be ready for her.::

::Thank you Fixit.::

::Yeah, thanks Fixit, Bumblebee our.::

“Ok let’s check out this warehouse.”

Windblade nodded and followed Bee quietly into the warehouse’s front entrance. They had their blade and Decepticon Hunter ready for battle, should there be one. Once they were inside Bee spotted the one Decepticon he didn’t want to see. Steeljaw. He saw him since he was in front and Windblade was behind, but they both had expressions of anger written all over their faces. Steeljaw didn’t notice them yet so Bee decided to end that.

“Steeljaw, what are you up to this time?” He questioned harshly.

Steeljaw turned around to face them and chuckled lightly.

“It’s good to see you too Lieutenant,” he ‘politely’ said, then he turned his gaze on Windblade “I don’t believe I know your name..”

“Windblade” She stated with a not-so-friendly face and voice.

“Well it’s nice to meet you. I heard you added a new Autobot to your team Bumblebee, I can’t wait to meet them when the time comes.” He said in sickening way.

Bumblebee sneered.

Windblade tightened the hilt on the blade she was holding and sneered. In her mind she knew she would not let anyone near Firefly who would want to hurt her. Her spark rate started to increase and almost blushed, but she kept her composure. “That’s not going to happen because we’re going to take you down!”

Then both of them started to run toward Steeljaw.

“Not today!” Steeljaw smirked, transformed and drove for the shelves and knocked them down on the chasing Autobot.

“Watch out!” Bumblebee cried out.

They both leapt out of the way just in time, otherwise it would’ve scratched their paint and crushed their bodies. Dust flew in every direction around the two bots that were momentarily unconscious. They both awoke coughing their intakes of dust out while they stood up.

“That was close,” Windblade said as she dusted her body of the dust with her servos. “I wonder what he was doing here.”

“I don’t know, but I don’t think it was good.” Bee replied solemnly.

When they were outside the warehouse Fixit commed them. What good timing.

::Fixit to Bumblebee and Windblade, good fews..pews..news, Denny and I have finished Firefly’s weapon. Did you find the source of the signal?::

::We did. It was Steeljaw, he’s up to something and I don’t think it’s good. We need to be prepared if he will show up again.:: Bee replied.

::By the way, thanks for building Firefly’s weapon. When I come back I’ll start training her.:: Windblade said happily.

::Your welcome, I’ll inform her right away.:: He signed off.

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want me to continue this fic. I might continue it anyway but I want your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4 - Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windblade starts training Firefly. Bumblebee ‘reveals’ his crush.

(Reader’s POV)

Bumblebee and Windblade were walking through the forest, since the scrapyard wasn’t far away and the forest was very pretty at noon. Besides they wouldn’t want to waste energon on the groundbridge. It was a bit quiet..and awkward, so Bee decided to break the silence of the five minutes they’ve been walking.

“Are you excited to train Firefly?”

Windblade thought for a moment “Yes, I just wonder what her weapon is. I hope it’s simple so I can actually train her with it.”

“Don’t worry you’ll be fine, just do the best you can.” Bumblebee reassured.

“I know, she was a soldier during the war so it should be easy to teach her a few skills I know.” She smiled.

Bumblebee noticed a few things when Windblade came back. Like how she would always smile when she was with Firefly, or when she blushed when Firefly compliments her for what a great fighter she is, and how she glances at Firefly a couple of times. Although he wasn’t going to say anything, he chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“Nothing, I just know you like Firefly.” He smirked.

Windblade stopped walking abruptly. Once Bee turned to look at her, he saw her blushing face illuminating a light blue colour. “What’s wrong?”

She looked at the ground slightly embarrassed. And said in the quietest voice she could make, which was a meer whisper “Don’t say anything to her. Please?”

Bee could only give a friendly laugh and put a servo on her shoulder reassuringly “Don’t worry I won’t, I promise.”

Windblade gave a grateful smile “Thanks,” then smirked mischievously “then I promise not to say anything on how you like Grimlock.” Then she started walking again, but slowly so Bee can catch up, since he was blushing really hard and stood still with wide optics for a moment and smiled, acknowledging the fact that he did like Grimlock. He then ran to catch up to Windblade at her right side.

“You promise?”

“Promise.”

———————————————————————————

In the scrapyard Russell was watching a horror movie, Denny and Fixit were making final adjustments to Firefly’s weapon. Firefly was currently talking to Strongarm, Jetstorm and Slipstream about war stories near Sideswipe who was training with his blade. Drift was meditating somewhere and no one wanted to disturb him, and Drift said that listening to war stories was educational for Jet and Slip so they let them skip this meditation session.

“Ta-da!!” Fixit yelled triumphantly.

Everyone turned their heads to see Fixit holding the weapon in the air above his head.

“We’ve finished the weapon for you Firefly!” Denny said happily, proud of his work.

Firefly smiled warmly and stood up from her hunched position from where she was telling stories and walked over to them. Strongarm and the mini cons close behind her.

“Thank you for putting so much effort to make this for me.” She said kindly.

Fixit held out the weapon for her to take “Don’t worry, everyone needs a weapon to protect themselves, since you’re going to be with us for awhile it’s necessary to have one.”

Firefly then reached with her servo and gratefully took her Decepticon Hunter, and smiled admiring the new weapon.

(Firefly’s POV)

At that moment I saw Windblade and Bumblebee from the corner of my eye having heard Fixit’s statement. I turned as did everyone else, when they came closer to us. I looked all over Windblade to see that she was unharmed, I was relieved. I did however notice that she had a few scratches on her paint, I wonder what happened. My question was answered by Bumblebee.

“We ran into our Cybertronian, which turned out to be Steeljaw. We don’t know what he was doing but,” he paused “he somehow knows about Firefly being in the base.”

Almost everyone gasped. I on the other hand was a bit nervous because I know the Decepticon’s profile. Then I realised everyone was looking at me worriedly.

“I heard of the Decepticon Steeljaw in one the police files on Cybertron. I know that he wants to make Earth a Decepticon home. And through the rumours, I heard he could be quite a tricky con to deal with.” I explained.

Bumblebee nodded “And now that he knows you’re here, I think you should start training and be prepared. Do you have your weapon?”

I lifted the Decepticon Hunter that was in my right servo, thought in my mind what I wanted my weapon to be, and it transformed into a bow. It was amazing! The string was the colour blue.

Everyone was amazed and smiled. It made me really happy to see the joy in their faces. I smiled.

“Alright then let’s get started,” Windblade said as she gestured with her servo for me to come with her. So I followed. When we reached our destination she said “Okay, first I want to see what you can already do without a weapon.”

I looked at the ground. I didn’t know what to say to her. I saw in the corner of my eye Drift training Jetstorm and Slipstream. This place was like a training area so everyone was welcome, if there is enough space. I wondered how they could fight so well, my first thought was because of practice and a good mentor. I was in awe. I tightened my grip on my bow to make it go return to its real form. I put it in my subspace and looked back at Windblade and nodded with a serious face. I think she suprised that I went from smiling kindly to seriousness so quickly.

We both got in our stances, and I don’t know how it happened but something inside me changed. I narrowed my optics on my opponent who lunged towards me and swung her arm to punch me. Time slowed down for me as I saw her fist heading to my face. I stepped sideways and dodged her punch thinking ‘too slow’. I was quick to move behind her and kicked her in the back, she fell forward onto the ground on her side so she could get up quicker. When she shook her head and got up, a bit wobbly, she tried to side kick me. But I saw it coming so I ran at the speed of light to the right around her wings to end up at her right side. When she put her leg down she looked around to see where I went, but I didn’t give her a chance to look at her right. I used my left leg to side kick her legs and she fell to the ground.

It was at that moment I sensed that she was getting tired. She was venting hard which made me worried. All this time I had narrowed eyes of concentration but now my eyes softened, but I still had my guard up in case she decided to retaliate again. But instead she raised her right servo and breathed out “Well done.”

I realised that when I was fighting I was really tense, so I took a deep vent and calmed down. I reached down and held my servo out for her, which she took and helped her up. When she stood up her face was inches away from mine and I couldn’t help it, I stared into her deep blue optics.

Then she winced in pain, which snapped me out of my trance and I took a step back. “Are you okay?” I asked worriedly.

“Well...you did side kick my legs...” she said trying to keep the pain in.

I started to feel guilt creep up on me, but Windblade did say she wanted to see what I could do when it came to fighting hand to hand. I grabbed her right arm and put it around my shoulders, so she could use me like a walking stick and put her weight on me, so it would be easier for her to walk. I unconsciously put my left servo on her hip so she won’t fall. I glanced at Windblade to see a small blush on her face. It looked cute on her. We both didn’t talk throughout our slow walk/limp back to Fixit so he could fix her leg.

However we didn’t notice Drift’s mini cons watching the whole exchange and had knowing smiles on their faces as they looked at each other and back at where we went.

It started to get dark when I sat Windy down where Fixit told me. I noticed Denny telling Russell to go to sleep. So I decided to go recharge myself after saying goodnight to Windblade and Fixit. I walked to my makeshift berth, layed down, closed my optics and slipped into recharge smiling, thinking of the warm feeling of how Windy was pressed up against my body.

(Reader’s POV)

However nobody noticed the glint of red optics through the trees in the woods looking at Firefly. Then it faded into the deep forest.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 - Uninvited Guest

(Firefly’s POV)

_I was running. Bombs were being thrown in every direction. I was tired. My audios were ringing. But I couldn’t stop. My brother told me before he went on the recon mission, if anything happened and I had to evacuate, to come to these coordinates._

_Since the start of the war I knew that the Autobots were good and Decepticons were bad. I know, because as a neutral a Decepticon almost killed me and my brother in cold blood until three Autobots saw us and saved us. I will forever be in the Autobot’s debt. So to pay it off my brother and I joined the Autobots and made a few friends. At first Optimus said that I didn’t need to join since it would be dangerous and that no debt needed to be paid, but we both insisted._

_I saw the building which held the coordinates my brother told me to go to. I was running as fast as lightning, so I can make sure my brother is safe. As I was nearing the building I noticed Decepticons running away from the area. I held up my arm to see where my brother was exactly; he was in the building. Then I saw lots of seekers in the sky, and the next thing I knew they were dropping down bombs on the building._

_Everything exploded and burst into flames. I stared for a moment. Then I started to run. No. I ran faster. No..no..no..._

_I reached the building’s ‘entrance’ and tried to go inside but the flames were too strong and I covered my face with my arm. No..no.._

_I ran away from the building, farther enough away from the flames. I dropped to my knees and screamed while I held my servos on the sides of my head._

_“Nooooo!!!”_

———————————————————————————

I woke and sat up screaming “Nooooo!!”

I was venting hard like each breath could be my last. My optics were wide with horror. All I could think about was that building my brother was in. I couldn’t do anything to save him.

I then heard ped steps rushing toward my room. I turned my head toward the sound and all the bots burst into my room. I guess since there wasn’t any doors everyone would’ve heard me scream.

Everyone had their weapons drawn out, pointing in every direction. I flinched when they pointed them at me. I was shaking and venting hard with frightened optics. Windblade, Bumblebee and Strongarm were at the front. Windblade ran up to me and I flinched back scared.

“Firefly, it’s okay.”

She put her servo on my right arm stroking it, to comfort me.

I tried to speak by opening my mouth but nothing came out. I tried again and stuttered “I-I’m sorry I w-woke you u-up.” I inhaled softly to calm myself “It was just a nightmare.” I was trying to avoid optic contact with everyone.

Bumblebee stepped forward “It’s alright Firefly.”

Windblade gave my arm a light squeeze in reassurance. I looked into her optics and I got lost in them, which made me feel safe. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked softly.

I glanced at the others near entrance, then back at Windblade. “Is it ok if I talk to Windblade about it?” I asked nervously and shyly at the same time.

Windblade’s eyes widened in surprise and she turned her head to the others. Everyone looked at each other as if contemplating if it’s a wise decision. They all turned to Bumblebee for an answer “Of course.” Then they all left my room, with just Windy and I which made me a bit shy. I was scared to tell her what happened, but I decided it was time to get it off my chassis by talking to someone than keeping it bottled in.

“So are you going to tell me what happened?” She asked. I nodded and began telling her what happened in my nightmare. When I finished I started to cry a little bit but I kept it in because it happened a long time ago, and there was no point in crying again since I already mourned for my brother. Windblade pulled me into a gentle hug and rubbed my back soothingly. I hugged her back and sighed in contentment. I think that was when I began falling into recharge because everything went black. I do however, remember someone carefully putting me on my berth, and someone stroking my cheek which felt really warm so I leaned into it, then it disappeared and the cold returned.

After an hour or so I think I started to hear loud noises, guns shooting, metal clashing with metal, shouting and screaming.....then silence. I felt someone lifting me off my berth and putting me over their shoulder. HOW WAS I FEELING ALL OF THIS?!

I onlined my optics tiredly, with the memory of Windblade rubbing my back that made my spark feel safe. However, the first thing I realised was that I was in a sitting position with my servos tied behind my back. It wasn’t comfortable. Then the next thing I noticed was that I wasn’t in the scrapyard but an abandoned building which looked old because of the rust. I was starting to panic and tug on the restraints to no avail. “Hello?” I tried to see if anyone was here, it was lucky that I was resting against the cold wall because I wouldn’t need to worry about anybody sneaking up on me. I heard movement to my left and saw a crab like Decepticon moving sideways towards me.

“Guys, she’s awake!” He said in a somewhat annoying voice.

Then two more Decepticons emerged from the darkness. I knew all three of them from their files in the police stations that I worked for. Wasn’t there supposed to be one more in this grou- on no.. I saw another Decepticon appear and stalking towards me. I know this one. He’s the leader. Steeljaw. I flinched when he was in front of me, although I tried to stay strong. “So, I’m sure you’re wondering why you are here.” He spoke in a sultry tone that sent chills up my spine.

I could only nod in response “Yes.” I said strongly.

He chuckled in an evil way that made me want to punch him in the face. “You’re here because I noticed how much Bumblebee’s team care about you, especially one Autobot in particular.”

_Windblade?_ I thought. “What do you want from them.” I growled out.

Every Decepticon in the room laughed and Steeljaw replied “That is a very simple question, with a very simple answer,” he got right up to my faceplates and said lowly “To kill them.”

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 (Part 1)

(Windblades POV)

_I laid Firefly gently on her berth. I looked at her sleeping and she looked so peaceful, I couldn’t help but stroke her cheek with the back of my digits. She was so beautiful. I then realised what I was doing and thinking and moved my servo from Firefly’s faceplate. My spark rate was rising just by looking at her so I decided to leave her to rest._

_I stood outside Firefly’s room for a second, then I went to the Alchemor to check for any Decepticon signals just in case. I saw Bumblebee sitting near the Alchemor. I wondered what he was doing, so I decided to ask. I walked up to him slowly so I wouldn’t scare him._

_“Hey fearless leader, why do you look gloomy?” When I walked up to him he had a sad look on his face._

_He looked up at me and stood up with a heavy sigh. “It’s nothing Windblade. How’s Firefly?”_

_I could easily tell he was lying but I didn’t want to push him. “She’s in recharge,” I couldn’t help but think if he’s troubled by Grimlock. “Are you worried about Grimlock?” I asked._

_He looked away from me and I could see a small blush appear on his face. He chuckled lightly and turned to me again and nodded. “I just don’t know what to say to him. What about you? Found a way to tell Firefly about your feelings?” He asked._

_I sighed sadly and shook my head “No.”_

_Suddenly I sensed that something was wrong, and looked around me. I drew out my blade quietly and got into a fighting stance. Bumblebee then sensed that something was wrong too and commed everyone to the Alchemor._

_When everyone got out of their sleepy daze and joined us, I noticed that Firefly was missing, and I got worried. “Where is Firefly? Bee did you call her?”_

_He tried comming Firefly, but he said all he got was static. My only assumption would be a signal jammer. Then a sound of something falling off a shelf caught our attention. Good thing the sound was far away so the humans didn’t wake up. We began to form a circle of protection. I was really hoping that Firefly was safe. I noticed how Bumblebee was always glancing at Grimlock like he could disappear at any moment. Even though Grim was in Dino mode, a stun shot out of nowhere and hit Grimlock’s plating that made him shout “Ow!” Then fall forward onto the ground out cold. Bee yelled out of worry and was it love I wonder..? “Grimlock!”_

_Bumblebee rushed to his side while everyone and I just stared. Drift explained what it was “A stun shot.” He then then groaned in pain fell on his side._

_Sideswipe looked really worried now “Okay, this is officially scary.” He said while focusing on his surroundings._

_Bumblebee then got up in his fighting stance ready for a fight while protectively staying near Grimlock. Then we hear Strongarm yell and fall. And just as quick Sideswipe went out, lastly Bumblebee. But for some strange reason the stun shot never came for me._

_I felt movement behind me and I sharply turned around to point my blade at Steeljaw. He had a smirk on his face. “Why didn’t you stun shot me? Did you run out?” I questioned tauntingly._

_He only laughed and answered “Yes, I did run out of stun shots because I was expecting you to be on Cybertron,” He then walked a little closer and smirked “I wonder if it has to do with the new Autobot you brought along with you.” I then tightly gripped my blade and ran to strike him, I slashed my blade at him but he dodged and punched me in the face. I yelped in pain and fell to the floor on my servos and knees. Steeljaw continued his theory to antagonise me more._

_“So it does have to do with her, as I suspected.” He said with evil intent. He then did something I didn’t expect. He hit me with a stun shot, I fell to the ground and heard Steeljaw say “I can’t wait to meet her.” My last thought was of Firefly....then everything went black._

I felt like scrap. My processor was pounding. Then I onlined my optics and slowly remembered what happened. Oh no, Firefly. I sat up and saw that everyone else was awake with Fixit checking up on them. The humans were in the Alchemor watching the whole scene. I stood up and asked Bumblebee “Where’s Firefly?”

He looked at me for a moment, then looked away sadly. No...

“We will find her Windblade.” Bee said determined.

I looked at the ground for a few moments then looked up at him and nodded.

Everyone was worried about Firefly but they all pulled themselves together and started planning a rescue mission...

———————————————————————————

(Firefly’s POV)

I was sitting on the cold floor of the dark abandoned building, with my right shoulder against the worn out metal wall. My optics were tired since I could barely sleep with these annoying Decepticons watching my every move, but I ingnored them.

All I could think about the Autobots in the scrapyard and hope they don’t come for me. However they were known to help any Autobot or innocent and, from what I heard, they don’t give up easily. But what Steeljaw said was really starting to scare me. “ _To kill them.”_

I closed my eyes tight and shook my head. I shouldn’t be thinking like that. Those bots are strong, and have a lot of love in their sparks, they can easily defeat Steeljaw’s crew with their light. Speaking of those creeps...I turned my head sideways a little and saw that they were waiting for Bee’s Team. I had to do something to help them. Then and idea shot up in my head, maybe O can at least distract them so they’re unprepared. I let out an amused laugh loud enough so they could hear.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” The big purple beast decepticon asked.

“Nothing, it’s just that you won’t win.” I shook my head in disappointment.

“What is that supposed to mean?” The decepticon with blue reindeer horns was now getting involved. All part of my plan.

“What I mean is that you won’t win because Bumblebee’s team is too strong for you, which is probably why you haven’t defeated them yet.” I taunted.

“If that were true, then why haven’t they defeated _us_ yet? Maybe _we’re_ too strong for _them._ ” The blue horn folded his arms with a smirk.

I just smiled at him and continued to my plan of distracting them by taunting, what every decepticon hates “Oh, then I guess both sides don’t have enough power to defeat the other. I wonder what you lack as a pathetic group of decepticons?”

Every decepticon that heard snarled and it looked as if they wanted to pounce on me.

“Enough!” Steeljaw voice rung inside the building that made everyone look at him. But before he could say anything smoke started to pour in from the front entrance, I closed my optics, then opened them when most of the smoke cleared, and saw Windblade crouched in front of me with worry in her optics....

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue this story then tell me in the comments.


	7. Chapter 6 (Part2)

Reader's (POV)

* * *

Everyone was coughing because of the smoke. Sounds of metal clashing with metal. Windblade was crouching in front of Firefly who had a smile of relief on her face. Windblade then turned her around and used her blade to cut through the binds that held Firefly's wrists. When she was free, she stretched her arms in front of her and stood up.

"Sorry we took so long. You alright?" Windblade put a servo on Firefly's left arm for comfort. She nodded.

"I'm ok, just a bit sore. We need to help out the others." Firefly tried to take a step forward but failed and fell forward. She didn't hit the ground though; Windblade caught her, holding her tight.

"You're too tired." Windblade started to try and think of what to do. Either leave Firefly here or try to get her outside and out of the way. Firefly saw her contemplating face, stood and put her servo on Windblade's shoulder.

"The others need your help. Go, I can defend myself." She said confidently.

Windblade hesitated for a moment, then nodded and ran toward the team to help the team. Firefly leaned against the wall, still standing and keeping an eye on the fight through her tired optics. Bumblebee was fighting Steeljaw, Drift was fending off Thunderhoof, he didn't have his minicons out in fear they would get hurt, Grimlock and Windblade were up against Underbite, Strongarm was trying to fight Clampdown and Sideswipe was having a sword showdown with Fracture.

Sideswipe then did a side kick to Fracture's head and knocked him near Firefly, luckily he was unconscious. The fight carried on for another five or ten minutes until Fracture started to move without Firefly's knowing because she busy keeping an optic out for everyone. He lifted his head and looked at her and smiled. He slowly crawled towards Firefly all whilst making sure she wouldn't notice him.

Firefly was startled when Fracture appeared in front of her. She saw him smiling evilly, then he raised his blade and slashed it down on Firefly as she put her arms in front of her face. CLANG!

When Firefly removed her arms, Windblade had her back to her, stopping Fracture's blade with Windblade's own. They power struggled for a moment, then Windblade let go and kicked Fracture in the stomach. He was about to retaliate when Steeljaw called to his crew "Let's go!"

Steeljaw rolled out of the building, with the crew swiftly following behind him. Everyone relaxed a little now that the danger was gone. Bumblebee looked at everybody to see if anyone was hurt, he was slightly relieved to know Grim didn't get badly hurt. He approached him "You alright Grim?" Bee asked.

Grimlock smiled and nodded "I'm ok Bee."

Bumblebee smiled then looked toward Windblade and Firefly.

Windblade turned around to face Firefly "You ok?"

She nodded to say yes, because she was a bit speechless by what transpired. _She almost died because she wasn't paying attention_. She mentally scolded herself for Windblade almost getting hurt. Everyone started to gather around them.

"Well," Sideswipe started. It made Firefly remember the times her brother always trying to lighten the mood with his kind and bright spirit "that was fun."

"Yeah, let's go back to the scrapyard." Bee sighed. And commed Fixit for a groundbridge. Soon enough a green portal appeared outside the building. As everyone was starting to walk toward it, Firefly took a step forward and stumbled and felt her optics start to close. She was so tired she felt a helmache coming on. Windblade looked back and helped Firefly walk to the groundbridge. She held both her arms in each servo to guide her, so Firefly was pressed up close to Windblade's side.

When they walked through the groundbridge Windblade guided Firefly to Fixit. "Fixit can you do a check-up on Firefly?" Fixit nodded and made them follow him to the Alchemor.

Firefly barely processed anything since her tiredness was starting to overcome her. All she could feel was Windblade's servo on hers squeezing tight.

"She isn't sick, she just needs rest." Fixit explained calmly.

"Thanks little spark-breaker."

"Your welcome." He smiled and scooted away.

Windblade looked down at Firefly but found that she's barely awake. She didn't want to hurt her more by making her walk, so she picked Firefly bridal style and carried her to her makeshift bed. As Windblade layed her down she wanted to kiss her forehead, but she knew that was a bit forward of her so she just smiled and left.

As the night dragged on, somewhere across the stars a small spaceship was starting to burn into flames. A bot inside was panicking but knew what to do in times of emergency. He punched in the coordinates for the nearest planet, then ran to the stasis pods and quickly climbed in. As he fell into stasis the controls pinged the location for landing...

Earth.

End of Chapter 6 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapters previous to this were all written and pasted on my phone. This chapter I wrote on my laptop so it'll be a bit easier for me to write. Please leave a kudos it would mean so much to me!!   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
>  <3


	8. Chapter 7 - Crash Landing

Firefly’s (POV)

When I woke up I had a strange feeling, at first I thought I was sick but I brushed it off and headed to the Alchemor to see everybody. It’s been so crazy these last few days, I felt like I time traveled into the future or something. It was weird.

I arrived at the Alchemor and saw everybody there, bright and early. I slept for awhile it seems because Bumblebee and his team were already there giving a briefing on recon missions apparently. Then that strange feeling came back again and the same moment an alarm started to blare, that made me flinch.

“Lieutenant, I’m picking up an Autobot distress signal!” Fixit informed.

“Where is the ship’s landing site?” Bumblebee asked.

“Four miles from here.”

_An Autobot signal? Four miles? I feel something in my spark. Something familiar... No i-it can’t be... He’s..._

“Alright. Sideswipe, Strongarm, you’re with me. Let’s re-!”

“Wait,” I interjected “I know this will sound weird, but I think I know who’s on that ship.”

“Who?” Strongarm asked.

“I don’t know, but I have a strange feeling like I do. Please, let me come along.” I insisted.

Bumblebee looked at me for a moment then agreed. “Alright then, let’s rev up and roll out!”

We all transformed and drove out of the scrapyard to see who sent out a distress signal.

* * *

We drove four miles away from Crown City into a lush green forest, which wasn’t really new for me since there was one outside the scrapyard. The deeper we drove into the forest, the more thoughts were starting to build up in me; like why do I have this strange feeling in my spark? In my spark I know who it is but my mind is telling me it’s impossible because he’s... dead.

“We’re near the coordinates, sir.” Strongarm said, interrupting my thoughts.

When we reached the coordinates, we transformed and walked over to what looked like an Autobot ship. It was small, white and had blue detailing. It seemed to have crashed because the trees surrounding the ship were either broken apart and lying on the ground, or broken halfway but they were still rooted beneath the earth.

We walked towards the ship following the trail it left in the dirt when it crashed. As we neared the ship we heard a sudden noise coming from the inside. We quickly drew our weapons and slowly walked up to the entrance hatch. Suddenly, the hatch started to open. Everyone aimed at it. And what I saw was someone I never, ever thought I’d see again...

My brother.

As he walked down, I released the tension in my bow and lowered it. I can’t believe it... He’s alive!

Everyone still had their weapons on the mech. When he saw this he shot his servos up in surrender. “Whoah, it’s okay I’m an Autobot too.”

Bumblebee was going to question him, but I didn’t let him finish because I was too happy right now to stop myself. “Ryme!”

I ran to him and put my arms around his neck, hugging tightly in my arms. I buried my face in his neck, crying solftly. “I thought you were gone.” I whispered.

Ryme sighed and hugged me back tightly. “I missed you so much sis.” He said softly in my audio.

“Me too Ryme, me too.” I said as I hugged him tighter.

“Firefly, you can let go now.” Ryme strained out.

I laughed and let go of him. “Sorry. Oh yeah, I need to introduce to everyone.” I said as I turned to face everybody. I moved to my brother’s side so they can get a clear view of him. His frame was a bit boxy, he almost had the same colours as mine but with a lighter grey, he was the same height as me, and he _still_ had that stupid black visor. Apparently, he found them when we were evacuating people from a building, he said it made him look ‘ _mysterious_ ’. Pffft! As if! Also he had what the humans would say a British accent.

(Ryme’s POV)

“Hi, my name is Ryme and I’m Firefly’s brother. It’s nice to meet you.” I extended my servo in greeting.

“Welcome to Earth Ryme. My name is Bumblebee, and this is my team, there are more at the base you can meet later when we get there.” Bumblebee introduced himself.

I smiled and nodded to all of them.

“I’m Cadet Strongarm, it’s nice to meet.” The blue and white cadet said.

“And I’m Sideswipe, the most awesome one on this team.” The red mech boasted with a smirk on his face, I chuckled at that.

“If by ‘awesome’ you mean annoying.” Strongarm grumbled.

“Hey! I am awesome!” Sideswipe retorted.

“Oh, really? If I recall your _awesome_ prank left me pink, for a whole week!”

“It was funny!”

“No it wasn’t!”

Bumblebee only sighed as Sideswipe and Strongarm continued to bicker. I wonder if they were together. “Hey, sis are those two together?” I whispered, not taking my optics off them bickering.

“No.” She whispered back, also not taking her optics of them. To be honest I was a bit relieved, because the red mech was kind of handsome. I heard Bumblebee deeply ex-vent and broke those two apart. We then all transformed into our vehicle modes mine was a grey _Aston Martin One-77_. As we were driving in single file, Sideswipe slowed down a little since I was at the back, and drove next to me. I got a bit nervous and shy.

“Nice car choice, suits you.” He said smoothly, I blushed even though he couldn’t see it but I think he felt it.

“Umm,” I cleared my throat “Thank you,” I said shyly. “Yours too, a mech like you doesn’t need to look hard for a vehicle, since you’ll good in anything.”

Sideswipe chuckled, “Thanks.” Now I felt him blushing which made me smile a little. There was a pause “You’re gonna like the others at base, they’re super fun, well except Drift, I swear he doesn’t know the meaning of fun.” Sideswipe complained.

For the entire drive Sideswipe talked about the bots at base, I listened patiently for him to finish, which proved to be a challenge since he likes talking so much. But I think that’s what is drawing me to him. He has such a beautiful (and chatty) voice. It’s so refreshing. It could lull me to recharge.

When we arrived at the scrapyard, I met the Autobots Sideswipe was talking about, and yes I _did_ listen to his beautiful chatter. Once I was introduced to them I mostly hung around Firefly who noticed me crushing on Sideswipe already. She teased me for the entire day until it was time to recharge. I slept in her room temporarily until I got my own. I laid beside Firefly and she smiled, “I’m happy that your back.” And then she fell to sleep.

I smiled too, “Good to be back.” I whispered. I felt myself getting tired, my optics closed and my body became lighter as sleep overthrew me.

End of Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long. College is really making me tired. I promise to update as much as I can. I also had a bit of writer’s block, so sorry. Thank you to those who left kudos, it means so much to me thank you!! 😊☺️❤️🙏


	9. Chapter 9 - The New Normal

Ryme’s POV

It was early in the morning and everyone was still recharging. When I woke up my sister and I were cuddled close together. And by close I mean Firefly was literally grabbing onto me for dear life, like she didn’t want me to disappear. Thankfully I was able to escape her death grip and get some energon, and left hers at the side of her berth. I didn’t really have anything to do so I decided to watch the sunrise from a tall billboard sign in the scrapyard. While I was sitting on the ledge of the sign, kicking my pedes back and forth, and sipping on my energon, the sun started to shine through Crown City’s buildings with the beautiful colours of orange and yellow. As the sun rose higher it started to shine and reflect on my plating making me look very shiny. It also lit up the skyscrapers in Crown City making it look like shiny silver. It was beautiful. I smiled in awe of the landscape that looked like a painting that was worth millions.

However while I was watching the City’s glow, I sensed that someone was watching  _ me _ . I slowly turned my head to the left to see Sideswipe, with the most mischievous smirk I have ever seen. It made my whole body heat up a bit. He was sitting on top of one of the shelves that were around the scrapyard. I decided to play it cool and smirk back at him and turn back to watching the sunrise. 

Once I finished my energon, I saw in the corner of my optic that Sideswipe was still watching me. I don’t know what possessed me to do this, but I wanted to show off a little. I stood up, looking at the horizon for a second, then down at the ground. I glanced at Sideswipe and smirked. What he didn’t expect was me turning 180 degrees so I was facing the billboard, then doing a backflip with my legs tucked in my chest and doing a graceful landing on the ground. I waited for a moment to regain my balance and stood up straight. Smiling and taking a deep vent in and out, I looked at Sideswipe with his jaw open and optics wide in amazement. He slid off the shelf he was sitting on and ran to me. His optics were so wide and his smile was bright, that it made my spark pulse faster. I shook my head mentally to control my thoughts.

“That was, awesome!” Sideswipe panted with heavy vents when he was in front of me.

I chuckled at his compliment, while also blushing a little, “Thanks.”

“Mech, you gotta teach me how to do that!” He said, getting excited.

“Maybe. One day.” I laughed, servos on my hips. 

“Deal.” He said, he held his servo that was a fist in front of him. I smiled and fist bumped Sideswipe.

“Are the others awake yet?” I asked, dropping my servo and arm down to my side again.

“Yeah. I think they're getting their energon right now.” Sideswipe said, smiling at me.

“I think Firefly will start to worry if I don’t show up,” I said to Sideswipe who nodded, and started to walk to the command centre when I grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at me with confusion and a hint of worry “can you not mention me backflipping to Firefly?” I asked, a bit pleadingly.

“Why?” He asked.

I sighed softly, “Because she worries too much. And during the war she didn’t want me doing things like that, where I could get hurt in stupid ways.” I explained.

Sideswipe’s optics went wide for a second, then nodded and smiled in understanding, “Sure, I swear I won’t speak a word over it. My mouth plate is sealed.” He made a zip motion on his lips to emphasise his point, which made me chuckle in amusement.

“I know we’ve only known each other for a day and a half, but I know for a fact that you can’t stay quiet for two minutes.” I joked.

“Heh,” He scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment which made him look… cute, “Yeah, I can’t really help it, my mouth has a mind of its own.”

I chuckled, “Come on, let’s get to the others.” I said as I started making my way to the team that I was now part of, which was a little overwhelming if I’m being honest. It was all so surreal that it felt like a dream and I’m scared if I wake up, I’ll lose this wonderful fantasy.

When Sideswipe and I arrived at the command centre we saw everyone drinking their energon. Everyone was sitting all around, either on the floor (Drift and his students with their legs crossed) or on boxes or crates. I looked at where my sister was sitting, and saw that she was sitting with Windblade, who was a little too close to her and I saw that my sister was blushing at something Windblade said. I snorted quietly to myself and shook my head in mild annoyance,  _ here she is teasing me about having a crush on Sideswipe, when she’s crushing on Windblade _ . I thought to myself,  _ I’m going to get her, to get a taste for her own medicine later _ .

I turned to see Sideswipe talking with Bumblebee about something, which made me raise my optic ridge in interest, but I shrugged and walked toward Firefly. “Good morning, Firefly, and Windblade.” I greeted both of them, smiling brightly.

“Morning Ryme, did you have your energon?” She asked. 

I nodded, “Yes, I had one when I woke up.” Firefly smiled and nodded in understanding and turned to Windblade to resume their conversation. I went over to Grimlock who was in bot mode, sitting on a box that held his weight really well, while taking sips of his energon. “Good morning Grimlock.” I smiled at him.

“Mornin’ Ryme.” Grimlock said cheerfully.

“Are you two feeling okay this morning?” I asked like a worried parent or sibling.

He nodded with a smile, “Yeah, I feel great, ready to punch some Cons.”

I laughed at his enthusiasm. Then I turned to Strongarm who was sitting next to Grimlock, on a different box. “I feel fine. Ready to start the day.” The cadet said. I nodded.

I turned my helm to see Drift and his students sitting on the floor, legs crossed drinking their energon. I was a bit nervous to approach them, but I was going to try my hardest to make friends with everybody, because that’s what I did best. “Good morning Drift, Slipstream and Jetstorm.” I did slight nods to each of them, smiling.

“Good morning, Ryme.” Drift said, looking at me, then returned to his energon.

“Morning.” Jetstorm and Slipstream said together.

I smiled at how cute they were, but I knew that they were strong warriors. “Are you all feeling well today?” I asked.

Jetstorm was first to reply, “Yes, we’re alright.”

I nodded again to them and walked to Sideswipe, who was leaning against the metal of the Alchemor. He turned his helm and smiled when he saw me coming toward him. “What were you talking to Bumblebee about?” I asked curiously. I swear it runs in the family, I can’t help being curious.

“You’ll find out soon.” He said, sounding that he was up to something.

It only made me raise an optical ridge in curiosity. Then I heard Bumblebee clear his vocaliser to get our attention. Everyone stood up at attention to hear the plans for the day. He called out names in groups of two that were going to go on patrol. When my name and Sideswipe’s name got called out, my optics got a fraction wide in surprise and my spark felt a little excited. I looked at Sideswipe with a smirk, now knowing what he and Bee were talking about. I turned away and blushed knowing I’ll get to be alone with him for a while. When Bumblebee finished the debriefing, everyone went to do whatever they do to consume their time.

“I have a question for you, Ryme.” Sideswipe said, walking to stand in front of me.

“And what would that be?” I asked with a smirk.

“Do you want to go on a drive with me?” He asked me in a way I couldn’t refuse. But I decided to play ‘hard to get’ card.

I tilted my helm, thinking, “Hm, I don’t know. Will it involve being with someone charming and handsome?” I teased while smiling.

“I surely hope so.” He scoffed softly.

“Then,” I sighed, servos behind my back “it would be an honour.” I said with finality. Sideswipe smiled and transformed as did I and we both drove out of the scrapyard to begin our date.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 - The First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m apologise for not updating this story. It was because I was more focused on the two new stories I was working on, and I got writer’s block on this story too. I hope you enjoy!

_ In the morning (Firefly’s POV) _

Windblade and I were sitting on some boxes drinking our energon with everyone. I was surprised to not see Ryme this morning when I woke up, I got worried at first that something happened, but then I remembered that Ryme likes getting up early to train. I smiled at the memory of him always being the first one in the training room, before any of the other trainees. He was, and still is strong and set an example. Even with some of his shyness, he still manages to catch everybody’s attention.  _ How _ does he do it? I have no idea.

  
  


I took a sip of my energon and felt someone’s optics on me. I turned to my left and saw Windblade looking at me, “What?”

  
  


“Nothing, I was… just thinking, if you… would like to, go on a date?” Windblade said quietly, with an unreadable expression.

  
  


I was honestly not expecting that. My optics got wide in surprise, I turned away from Windblade a little trying to think of what to say. My spark was racing which made my processor slow down and the words get stuck on my glossa. However, I managed to turn my head to her and confidently say, “Sure, I would love to.”

  
  


Windblade showed a smile and not a small one, I can tell you that. She scooted closer to me so our shoulders were touching. I didn’t mind it at all, it just made me smile wide and blush really hard, so I distracted myself by drinking my energon.

  
  
  


_ An hour after the morning debriefing when Ryme and Sideswipe left base. _

  
  


I was really starting to feel that my brother and Sideswipe are going to cause trouble. But I trusted Ryme to make sure Sideswipe doesn’t cause more trouble, than he does himself. During the war he would cause some mischief by setting pranks on the soldiers by putting paint on top of door frames, so when someone came out they would be splattered with paint. Even though it was fun and increased morale after bad battles or raids, it still put him on cleaning duty for a whole week, or even a month. Then he matured a little and began taking responsibilities around the base, and battles, that’s when the explosion happened and the thought that I lost him.

  
  


No. I can’t hold onto that memory any longer. Ryme, my little brother is here, in the metal and I’m never going to lose him again. I suddenly felt a servo on my shoulder which broke me from my thoughts. It was Windblade. We were doing weapons training in an empty area in the scrapyard; we were waiting for Sideswipe and Ryme to come back from their patrol so we can go on ours. I had a feeling, which I told Windblade that we would be waiting for a long time, so I suggested we do a bit of productive training. She told me to wait for twenty minutes, and I did and here we are; me, with my bow and Windy with her blade.

  
  


“You alright? You blacked out for a second.” Windblade asked. Her servo, still on my shoulder.

  
  


I nodded, “I’m okay. I was just thinking if we’ll ever get the chance to go on patrol, for our date with those two holding up the line.”

  
  


Windblade laughed at that thought, taking her servo off my shoulder and putting it on her hip, “Yeah, you’re probably right. If I know Sideswipe, then he’ll definitely be holding up the line. So, are you okay with having our date here, or wait until those two come back?” Windblade asked a little timidly and shy, which was something new for me because she always showed such confidence.

  
  


I was still surprised that Windlade and I would get partnered up for patrol, which is such a coincidence because Sides and Ryme got partnered up too. Something’s up. “If I know my little brother then we’ll be waiting till night. So let’s have our date here in the scrapyard.” I smiled.

  
  


Windblade let out a relieved sigh, “That’s good to hear, because I set up our date in my room, if you don’t mind.”

  
  


It then hit me, “Is that why you asked me to wait for twenty minutes?”

  
  


She smiled, “Yes, only because I knew those two will take a while.” Windblade put her blade on her back and I draped my bow over my chestplate.

  
  


We then went to her room/area in the scrapyard, which was in the far corner. Lucky for us. When we were at the entrance I gasped in amazement at what I saw. There was a large light purple blanket, high grade energon which I have no clue where Windblade got from, and a few human candles, which made me wonder if Russell or Denny decided to help. But overall it was…

  
  


“Is it okay, I didn’t miss anything?” Windblade quietly asked.

  
  


“Okay?” I scoffed, turning to face her and saw how nervous and worried she was, “It’s perfect!” I exclaimed and gave her a huge hug.

  
  


Windblade chuckled lightly and returned the hug, “Thanks. I try. Do you want to sit down?” She gestured to the blanket and energon. Of course I agreed and sat on the silky blanket, which I was curious about where she got it from.

  
  


“Question,” I said as we sat down and Windblade started pouring our drinks, “where did you get this high grade from?” I took a sip and cringed a bit, like humans eat lemons.

  
  


“Um, I transported them from Cybertron using a remote groundbridge because I wanted to go on a date with you for awhile,” Windblade confessed, “but I was too nervous to ask you.”

  
  


I nearly choked on my energon, “Wait, the great and famous Windblade was nervous about asking out someone on a date?” I asked, incredulously surprised.

  
  


Windblade shrugged, “Well, you…” She then lost her words and looked down at the ground embarrassed, “You were too beautiful to ask out.” She mumbled.

  
  


I smiled as I blushed hard and looked at the ground flustered, while Windblade looked up just an inch to my face, “You’re a real smooth talker, aren’t you?” I chuckled as I looked up at Windblade again. We sipped our energon in comfortable silence, until I broke it, “Where did you get the candles?” I asked pointing to one candle on the shelf to my left.

  
  


“I asked Denny what would make a date more romantic, and he suggested candles.” Windblade answered.

  
  


“He was right, they are romantic,” I agreed, “Also, I wanted to ask you this for a long time: where did you get that blade, because I don’t think I’ve ever seen or heard of the material that it’s made of?”

  
  


“That’s because the material is not from Cybertron, it’s another planet called Caminus.” Windblade said.

  
  


“Caminus? I think I may have heard something about that planet once. It’s very far from Cybertron, but I heard rumours that it’s beautiful.” I said thoughtfully.

  
  


Windblade nodded in agreement, “That’s why this blade is special, the material is hard to get hold of.”

  
  


Our date went better than I ever imagined. I enjoyed talking with Windblade about anything and everything. And what I said earlier about her being a smooth talker, I can’t believe how right I was. Honestly, Windblade makes me blush and fluster with every compliment, not that I’m complaining, and I know she’s being genuine and means every word, I saw it in her optics. So, in light of that I decided to throw some of my own compliments, and boy did she fluster. Things got a little heated when I said how gorgeous her wings were. She turned away blushing and in turn, bit her lower lip in such a consensual way which heated up my entire body and made me feel dizzy.

  
  


Subconsciously, I started to crawl towards her like a cat, until I reached Windblade, and sat in front of her. I cupped her cheek that was facing away from me still, and turned her face to look at me. What I saw in her optics almost set me on fire and my spark exploding. They were filled with lust and I could tell how much she was trying to hold back and when a minute passed, Windblade let go of her lower lip as she looked deeply in my optics, almost ravishing me. I couldn’t resist any longer and kissed her, but I didn’t, couldn’t stop.

  
  


I wasn’t really surprised that Windblade kissed me back, I was just surprised that one compliment about her wings sent her lust soaring. As I was kissing her I felt her hands on my waist and gently squeezed. I broke the kiss as I groaned against her lips and our foreheads together. We were both venting hard, optics locked. Then we both smiled and laughed in fondness. As the sun was going down ending the day, our date ended too.

  
  


We ended up sleeping next to each on Windblade’s berth, but not after I said, “Thank you.” before we fell asleep. I only wondered what those two mechs were up to...

  
  
  
  


End of Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m sorry once again for not updating for those who like this fic. I will try to update as much as I can, as a college project is wearing me down. This is my Christmas present for you! 🎁🎁
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! 🥳🎄🎉❤️


End file.
